


Escape Me Never

by ro_mm_ck



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-10
Updated: 2008-06-10
Packaged: 2017-10-11 18:56:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/115821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ro_mm_ck/pseuds/ro_mm_ck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike is chained to the tub...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escape Me Never

**Author's Note:**

> For velvetwhip on her fanfic anniversary. Thanks to purplefeen and catatonic1242 for the quick betas.

_Spike: "Passions" is on! Timmy's down the bloody well, and if you make me miss  
it, I'll—  
Giles: You'll do what? Lick me to death? Look, uh.. Willow.. I think we ought to try the spell. Among other things, I'd like to shower sometime today. Alone. _

Half truth. He was getting better and better at them. There was more than just a little Ripper in Rupert Giles these days. He'd been mostly successful at keeping him hidden but he had started to slip out occasionally. It was especially difficult when there was a vampire chained to his bathtub. Visions of a muscled torso trying to escape from his almost too tight t-shirt danced in his head even when he was nowhere near the blond menace.

"Rupes!" Spike yelled from the bath.

The youth inside him told him to go in there and show Spike how much he really knew about... instead, Giles sighed and walked down the hall. He'd been cataloging some demon references on the damn computer when the bellow had blown through the house.

"Yes, Spike?" he said as he opened the door and stepped inside. Spike was still chained to the tub and was sitting with his hands on his lap pouting. Ripper loved a good pout and Ethan had taken full advantage of it even before he'd known of some of Rupert's more unconventional tastes.

"My arse's fallen asleep," Spike said with a scowl. "Just untie me for long enough to walk around for a bit. I promise I won't run off and even if I did it's not like..."

"You're going to bite anyone," Giles finished.

"Right," Spike said hopefully, a childlike grin spreading across his face. After a beat, he looked up at Giles with a change in his smile and said, "Unless they want me to."


End file.
